L'obsession de Legolas
by Aleskaa N
Summary: Après la guerre, Legolas n'a qu'une obsession et rôde près de la montagne... arrivera-t-il à ses fins ?


Une petite histoire que j'espère amusante sur Legolas, après avoir eu la vision de l'elfe sautillant dans un champ (pourquoi cette vision ? aucune idée). Je ne possède évidemment rien de ce qu'a écrit Tolkien.

Pour les besoins de cette fic ridicule, Kili et sa famille sont en vie à Erebor.

* * *

**L'obsession de Legolas**

La guerre s'était achevée il y a plusieurs semaines. La plaine sous la montagne avait été nettoyée de tous les corps, et les humains, grâce à l'argent de Biblo et une assez bonne volonté des nains, avaient commencé à reconstruire Dale.

S'efforçant de se cacher derrière un maigre tronc d'arbre calciné, malgré la nuit noire qui rendait les nains complètement aveugles (ils doivent être tous myopes pour qu'un seul nain sur treize arrive à voir une barque sur une rivière), Legolas observait l'entrée de la montagne, s'agitant comme un enfant impatient ou ayant une forte envie de se soulager. Allait-il enfin oser s'approcher ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'il en avait envie, mais s'il se faisait prendre, les nains se moqueraient de lui pendant des siècles !

Il se trémoussa encore quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur les portes fermées de la montagne. Quelques nains brandissant une torche faisaient la ronde sur les murs de la cité, dormant debout. A part un deuxième dragon, rien ne pouvait arriver, et de toute façon ils ne voyaient rien dans une nuit aussi noire.

Legolas se redressa brusquement, une main sur le cœur, avec un air déterminé, leva bravement un pied puis… se rassit précipitamment derrière le tronc d'arbre. Il avait plus peur de cette situation que d'être nu devant la cour elfique (il fallait l'excuser, il avait trop bu ce jour-là). Ce qu'il voulait faire pouvait ruiner sa réputation d'elfe indifférent et coincé, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, il devait agir !

Prenant une grande inspiration, se murmurant des paroles d'encouragement qui ressemblaient plutôt à des grognements étouffés, il sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher, tout tremblant, des murs d'Erebor. Il retrouva un peu de courage en voyant que les nains ne regardaient même pas dans sa direction, et s'accroupit brusquement pour commencer à creuser le sol de manière frénétique avec ses mains manucurées. Quand il eut fait un trou assez profond, il attrapa une grosse graine dans la bourse attachée à sa ceinture pour l'y déposer avant de reboucher. Avec une expression soulagée et un petit rire hystérique, il recommença son manège un peu plus loin, puis plus loin encore.

L'elfe, tout prince qu'il était, ne prêtait absolument plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, tout content de pouvoir enfin faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des décennies : couvrir cette stupide étendue d'herbe d'arbres. Il était à présent débraillé et en partie couvert de terre, ne se souciant même du soleil se levait.

Au petit matin, quand Kili se leva et fit son petit tour quotidien sur les murs, il vit les gardes immobiles, tenant toujours leurs torches, en train de fixer quelque chose dans la plaine. Curieux, il s'approcha et resta lui aussi sous le choc.

Sous ses yeux, Legolas, couvert de terre, bondissait les bras au ciel pour creuser des petits trous dans la plaine, plaine qui d'ailleurs était maintenant couverte de petits tas de terre. Quand un rire définitivement hystérique s'éleva jusqu'au prince nain, celui-ci arrêta de mimer une statue et éclata de rire.

Legolas, qui sautillait comme une petite fille dans un champ de fleurs, se figea quand il entendit le rire, et se tourna doucement, l'air horrifié, vers les grandes portes. Quand il vit son public, il poussa un long cri perçant avant de s'élancer en direction de la forêt, les bras en avant pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Enfin ça c'est qu'il pensait, mais il resta quand même des années caché dans le palais de son père, devant supporter les ricanements de certains qui avaient tout appris des nains, qui étaient bien trop heureux de se moquer des elfes pour laisser passer ça.

Des décennies plus tard, de beaux bosquets s'élevaient sur la plaine entre Dale et Erebor, mais ni Legolas ni son père n'avaient osé venir les regarder, car les nains en rigolaient toujours.


End file.
